The adopted girl
by yukrei
Summary: it is all about an adopted girl who transfer to Tokyo, japan from new York. she will meet here a boy and no one can't stop them from quarreling until they realize that they were in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

"A fresh way to start is to transfer to another place, new environment, new in everything" Reiko told her mom half smiling half sad.

"A fresh way to start is to transfer to another place, new environment, new in everything" Reiko told her mom half smiling half sad.

Name: Makino Tsukushi

Birthdate: December 13 1992

Age: 15

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 44Kg

Blood type: A-

Mother: Miyamoto Miyako

Father: Yamamoto Akitaka

**Chapter 1: Transfer **

**April 10, 2008**

Reiko and her mom, Miyako, transfer to Japan from New York. She told her mom that she will kill time by walking on the street, and she might be late. At first Reiko was sad because she wasn't used to the environment and she doesn't have a friend to talk to.

0oo0oo0oo0

She went to malls, bars, she played at the arcade town, but she seemed so lonely. "Ahhhhh" she screamed at the street. The surroundings became so quiet and she felt so ashamed. So she just run, run, and run.

After an hour

When she passed by at an expensive Japanese restaurant that's when the time she felt the hunger. Before she came in she noticed a young boy at the front door staring at her so she asked the boy "why are you staring at me? Are you lost?" Reiko asked in a soft voice. The young boy replied "I can't find my brother, and I'm starving" the boy replied, so she just accompany and treat the young boy a delicious food at the restaurant.

0oo0oo0oo0

"What is your name?" Reiko asked.

"Jirou" the boy replied with full of strength

"Ooohhh, what a cute name" Reiko happily said it.

0oo0oo0oo0

Jirou saw his brother walking at the opposite street, so he gladly thanked Reiko from saving him, "I'm really thankful that you are the one that saved me, I won't forget this day" Jirou told Reiko in an exaggerating and loud voice. Reiko just smiles and takes the path to their house.

0oo0oo0oo

When she came back she helps her mom on cleaning their new house.

0oo0oo0oo0

Her mom noticed the clock and it is almost 8 o' clock in the evening, so her mom told her "Reiko, you should sleep earlier, tomorrow is your first day, so you should prepare your things including your self" her mom said in a soft voice. "Ooww, I almost forgot the time" Reiko said to her self.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: All new

Chapter 2: ALL NEW

**Chapter 2: ALL NEW**

It's an all new morning and Makino were having different emotions about going to school. "What if they don't want to socialize with me, because I'm from New York?" Tsukushi think negatively.

0oo0oo0oo0

"Tsukushi, your breakfast is ready" her mom calling her happily.

"Yes mom I'm almost ready" Tsukushi replied in a loud voice.

0oo0oo0oo0

While taking a bath, Tsukushi keeps on thinking about how she will do the steps on socializing with her new classmates.

"Bbblllrrr" slowly sink her face at the tub.

0oo0oo0oo0

After she finishes preparing her self and things she needed for her school.

0oo0oo0oo0

"Tsukushi don't think negatively, just be your self" Tsukushi's mom told her in a soft voice.

"Ahhh, you still noticed it, ok I'll just be my self" Tsukushi replied smiling.

0oo0oo0oo0

"Class we have here a transfer student from America, Ms. Makino you can now enter" their math teacher gladly told the students.

"Oohh thanks" Tsukushi replied to her sensei.

"Hi I'm Makino Tsukushi" Tsukushi proudly introduced her self.

"Ms. Makino you may sit at the back beside the window" the math teacher told her.

"Hmmm..." Tsukushi happily told her self.

0oo0oo0oo0

When she sat on, she tries to introduce her self to her seatmate "Hi I'm Makino Tsukushi, and you? Tsukushi asked her seatmate.

"I already know you" her seatmate replied him in an unwelcome tone of voice.

"Aha...ha..." Tsukushi laugh.

"Of course you heard me, sorry" Tsukushi whisper.

0oo0oo0oo0

Lunch time

0oo0oo0oo0

Tsukushi doesn't know were she will eat; she doesn't even have a friend even though so many hours have passed. So she prefers eating alone at the table beside the stairs of the VIP's.

She's so out of her mind eating,

"Why these Japanese people so cold blooded?? I' am trying my best to socialize with them but them still ignoring me" Tsukushi told her self".

0oo0oo0oo0

About a minute ago. A girl talks to her.

0oo0oo0oo0

"Hi I'm Sanjou Sakurako; I'm on the same class of you." Sakurako introducing her self smiling.

"Ahhh...Your that girl from the bar last night" Tsukushi replied so shocked

"Yes, I remember you. How can I forget a girl on the bar with a sad face??Hehe..." Sakurako replied.

Tsukushi feels a little happier, because she already has a friend to talk to. She keeps on talking about her life in New York. Sakurako noticed her necklace.

"Your necklace is so cute, were did you bought it?" Sakurako freely asked her

"Ohhh this. It's my medicine, in case of emergency...hehe" Tsukushi replied

Sakurako just change the topic because she noticed that Tsukushi seems a little sad when they talked about her medicine, but Tsukushi told everything to Sakurako because she thinks that Sakurako can keep secret.

"Really!!You really have a heart disease?? Sakurako were really shocked and said it in a loud voice.

"Ehhhhh...don't speak loudly!!" Tsukushi said it more loudly

0oo0oo0oo0

They became good friends; they even go to each others place. Sakurako were always with Tsukushi, she even call Tsukushi as Tsukky.

0oo0oo0oo0

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: boy meets girl

Chapter 3: BOY MEETS GIRL

**Chapter 3: BOY MEETS GIRL**

0oo0oo0oo0

A week later

0oo0oo0oo0

"Tsukky!!" Sakurako shouted

"Hey! You're making all of them stares at you... they were laughing at you..." Tsukushi told Sakurako while laughing

"Don't mind them... they're just insecure of our beauty... hahaha" Sakurako replied

0oo0oo0oo0

At the hallway, Sakurako bumped into a guy named Domyoji Tsukasa, the leader of the F4, Domyoji was so pissed, because Sakurako fell something at Domyoji's polo and that makes Domyoji's polo dirty. He even tries to slap Sakurako but Tsukushi interrupt them

"Ooohhhh... your polo is more beautiful now..." Tsukushi said

"What? What did you just said??"

"You didn't hear me, even though I'm in front of you" Tsukushi scratched her head

"This girl really pissed me of...Arrrgggg" Tsukasa stomped with his full forced

"Owww... You're mad, but it's your fault, you make your self angry without any reason, my friend already said sorry but you still want to slap her.. Ok! Were going to our classroom, next time look were where you going, or else you may bump again..." Tsukushi said it to insult Tsukasa..

Tsukushi and Sakurako go to their classroom laughing.

0oo0oo0oo0

Meanwhile. Tsukasa were still pissed, he keeps on walking on their VIP room. His friends were laughing at him. Hanazawa Rui asked him "Did something happen before you came here?" Nishikado Soujiroh said "someone insult him when were on our way here, that girl were really funny, she really speak high to Tsukasa, it seems that she's new here??" all of them laugh in chorus.

0oo0oo0oo0

Sakurako talked privately with Tsukushi...she said that she will transfer to America because of his father's business. Of course Tsukushi were really shocked, she start's crying until the F4 came also to the rooftop to breathe a fresh air.

Domyoji were really angry when he saw Tsukushi...

"Neh!!" Tsukasa pointed Tsukushi

"I have my name" Tsukushi bravely answered Tsukasa

Tsukushi and Sakurako walked fast to evade Tsukasa.

0oo0oo0oo0

At the cafeteria, Tsukasa suddenly appear in front of Tsukushi and calling her

"Makino..." raising his eyebrows

Tsukushi didn't mind Tsukasa because she's still thinking of Sakurako.

"Gggrrrrr!!" scratching his head and shouting so loud

Tsukasa were shocked, he can't even say a word he just laugh at it.

0oo0oo0oo0

The next day (Sakurako's departure)

0oo0oo0oo0

"Sakurako!! You must get back…" crying

"Of course… You're my best friend" crying

0oo0oo0oo0

Tsukasa realize that Sakurako is the only friend of Tsukushi at the school, that's why she defends her friend. But still Tsukasa and Tsukushi quarrels everyday.

0oo0oo0oo0

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: You're one of us

Chapter 4: YOU'RE ONE OF US

**Chapter 4: YOU'RE ONE OF US**

After a month, many things had happened when Sakurako left Japan and also her best friend Tsukushi.

0oo0oo0oo0

Tsukushi became a good friend of the F4; she became so close to them even though she's like a mortal enemy to Domyoji, at the past (they were now some kind of best friends). Everyone were nice to her, she's like the muse of the F4. Every one of the board members of their school was already expecting this to happen because her family is one of the richest families in Japan.

0oo0oo0oo0

Domyoji tells Tsukushi that he wanted to marry Tsukushi instead of the other girls, because they already know each other.

"Ehhhhh…what are you saying is that a joke??" Tsukushi were really shocked that she couldn't help but to shout at their cafeteria.

"Hey!! You're really overacting it." Domyoji said

"How can I keep calm? If my second best friend asks me to marry him…are you crazy??" Tsukushi can't stay on her place, so she just walk over their small room at the cafeteria without noticing that she's like traveling at their small world.

0oo0oo0oo0

Already a half hour had just passed, but Tsukushi were still thinking of it.

0oo0oo0oo0

The other members of the F4 noticed that they were both have a confused faced. So Rui asked Tsukushi "is there something that happened that we don't know??" Tsukushi replied in a soft voice "no there's nothing wrong, it's just that…" "It's just that?? Ehhhh… are you pregnant??" he's really shocked "no!! I'm not...it's just that, Domyoji were proposing to me, because he doesn't want to marry a girl that he doesn't approve of" Tsukushi proudly said it.

0oo0oo0oo0

A week had just passed, but for Tsukushi it's just like a day.

0oo0oo0oo0

Tsukushi talked to Domyoji privately, and she accepts Domyoji's proposal because she think's that it is the best way, because she also doesn't want to marry a person that you didn't know.

0oo0oo0oo0

Domyoji and Tsukushi told to their friends their good news, everybody were really shocked, because they never thought of it.

0oo0oo0oo0

To be continued..

0oo0oo0oo0

**My comment:**

I think this chapter was a bit messed up.

Hehe..

Thank you..


End file.
